It's Time For Who Again?
by Wakko Warner 22
Summary: The Warners and the real world meet up again. But this time, THEY visit US. After their show was canceled, and having no connections with our world, this generation has forgotten them. Will they be remembered? Will they even get home?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Down in Acme Labs, all was quiet. All was still. Except for eight little paws working diligently in the night. Well, four paws anyway. The other four were running on a hamster wheel.

"Gee Brain. What are we gonna do tonight?" asked Pinky.

"The same thing we do every night Pinky. Try to take over the world!" Brain replied so sure his plans to overthrow the human race would work. Pinky stopped running and thought for a bit.

"That sounds familiar." Brain turned to face his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'll be running on my wheel, you'll be thinking, I'll ask you, "Gee Brain. What are we gonna do tonight?" And you say, "The same thing we do every night Pinky. Try to take over the world." It seems to be a running gag huh Brain? Narf!"

"Pinky, if any verbal interaction we have with each other is repeated, it is entirely coincidental. And it's not considered a running gag if there is no writer. And our show was canceled, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Pinky looked down sadly. "Also, your plan to take over the world never works. Is that, um, co-sin-dental chair too?" Brain scowled.

"That is because our plain and redementary world is too simple for my sophisticated and brilliant plans to dominate it. Which is why I've created the cartoon transporter. It will take us to another world. Possibly even another dimension if the sugar dissolves in the mixture soon enough. The inhabitants will be so astounded by us newcomer mice, we'll have them kneeling at our feet!"

"Oh! Will they throw pretty rose petals around us and skip in a circle?" Pinky asked skipping in a circle. Brain shook his head.

"Your mother must have been so proud," he mumbled to himself. "Pack your bags Pinky. It's almost time to leave."

Back at a certain trio's water tower, the Warners were driving around Burbank in giant motorized cars. Ralph the guard was doing everything he could to catch them, but to no avail. Plotz was directing Ralph where to go, but this only made things worse.

"Right! Right! No, MY right! Catch them for goodness sake!"

"Come on Ralph! You can do better than this!" taunted Yakko.

"Yeah! We're just warming up!" said Dot.

"Weeeee! This is fun!" said Wakko spinning his car in a circle. The Warners sped all around the movie lot. Yakko drove his car up and off the water tower. Ralph climbed the ladder and jumped off, not even close to catching Yakko. He had landed safely on the ground thanks to his trusty parachute. Poor Ralph landed flat on the street.

He chased after Wakko, who was weaving in and out of traffic cones. Ralph ran into every single one of them. They had become such a mess, he tripped and fell again. He tried once more, this time with Dot. She was spinning so fast in a circle, Ralph got dizzy and fell. Again. Plotz came over.

"What's the matter? Can't you see they're winning?"

"I'm seeing three of you sirs," Ralph said. Plotz sighed.

"If you want something done, you do it yourself," he told himself. He walked over to the end of the street. The Warners' cars were now aligned with each other driving in Plotz's direction. Plotz pulled out a stop sign and placed it in front of the oncoming car wreck waiting to happen chaos.

Yakko pulled out a remote and pressed a big purple button. The stop sign turned around into a green sign that read:

**GO**

**(AS FAST AS YOU CAN)**

That did it. All three zanies drove as fast as their cars would go and sent Plotz spinning in circles.

Back at the lab, Brain and Pinky each had a suitcase full of their stuff ready to leave. Pinky also had a Hawaiian shirt on.

"What are you wearing?" Brain asked him.

"I'm getting into the spirit of our vacation!" Pinky answered with a smile. Brain sighed.

"This is not a vacation Pinky. This is a serious mission."

"So we're not going to Hawaii?" Pinky asked disappointment in his voice. Brain ignored him and observed his transporter.

"That's peculiar. The sugar has only half dissolved in the solution. That means, with our given time and conundrum, this will only work once! Pinky! Stand on that red X on the table." Pinky ran over to it. Brain aimed his transporter at the X, pressed a red button, and ran to join his friend.

"Cheese!" Pinky said smiling. Brain rolled his eyes and sighed. The machine powered up, then powered down.

"Hmmm. That's odd. It should have worked." Brain walked over to the transporter.

"Can we do it again Brain? I think I might have closed my eyes in that one," said Pinky.

" I don't understand. Our timing was accurate, our aim was presise. What could have gone wrong." Pinky piped up.

"Oh I know! You have to put it on flash!" Pinky ran beside Brain and pushed a button on the transporter.

"No Pinky!" Brain shouted. But it was too late. The cartoon transporter had aimed itself in every possible direction before shooting a beam out an open window.

"Oops," Pinky chuckled nervously.

The Warners had finally escaped Ralph and Plotz, parked their cars, and sat on a cliff overlooking a sunset.

"Well sibs, thanks to us, our lives just got a little bit better," said Yakko. They looked at the sunset for three seconds, then turned around. "Well, I'd love to stand here and watch the sky turn black , but I'll let the animators work in peace. Come on." Yakko and Dot started to leave, when Wakko saw something.

"Uh, guys? What's that?"

"What's what Wakko?" Dot asked.

"That long, green, pointy beam that's coming straight for us." Yakko looked at it.

"Oh that's just a mishap consequence from Brain's newest invention to rule us all about to hit us and take us to another world where we'll have to get back and boy will it be tough!" he said. He paused for a moment. "Wait, what?"

The beam hit them and as they felt energy rushing throughout them, they also felt, different. Almost, real. Before they knew it, they landed on solid ground. Not ink. As they groaned in pain, Dot looked around.

"We've never been hurt like this back at home," she said.

"That's the thing. I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Yakko concluded.

"I thought we lived in California," Wakko said.

"Wakko, it was just a- never mind," Yakko said. Dot realized the situation.

"So, if we're nit in Burbank, we must be in-" She gasped.

"The REAL world!" they all shouted.

"Aww man. They could have warned us in the script," said Yakko crossing his arms.

"Our show was canceled. Besides. There's no point anyway. Here, we don't even work for show business!" cried Dot.

"There's no time to worry about this now. We've got sleep to catch and we're not gonna catch it if we don't chase it. We've got a big day tomorrow." The Warners tried pulling pillows and blankets out of their hammer spaces, but it was harder than normal. All of their crazy cartoon antics were gone.

"Okay. So we'll sleep on the ground!" said Yakko. They all lied down on the grass, and huddled close together for warmth. Boy, this was gonna be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Wake up brother and sister sib! We've got matters to settle!" Yakko woke his siblings up. The sky was brighter, so at least they could see what they looked like in this new world.

"Ewwww! I look like a horrid, furry, mess!" cried Dot. "My fur isn't combed, my bow is undone, my tail is squashed, and my dress is wrinkled!"

"At least you didn't wake up with bird residue on your head. I'm still trying to get the taste out of my mouth," said Yakko.

"This place looks so different from our world. Nothing is colored in. It's just, there. It's so real," said Wakko.

"We just have to get used to it. Here. Have a half-eaten sandwich I found by the garbage can." Yakko handed the food to his brother. Wakko opened his mouth, ready to eat the whole thing in one bite. But to his surprise, he could only take in one piece at a time. Yakko noticed this.

"Don't tell me you've lost your appetite."

"No, I'm still as hungry as ever. I just can't eat as much at one time," Wakko replied.

"Probably has something to do with these changes," said Dot.

"We've got to get help from someone. Where is everyone anyway?" They looked around, but it seemed they were the only ones on the street. "Well, we're not gonna find anyone just standing here. Let's go!" Yakko led his family down the road until they reached an open park.

"What day is it today? Maybe it's a holiday," said Wakko.

"Which one? The National Stay Indoors Day, or the Annual Keep Your Lazy Butt In Bed Day?" asked Dot sarcastically.

"They have those here?" Dot shook her head shamefully.

"Middle kid syndrome. The disease rages on, even here. How do we know anyone will help us even if we do find them?"

"They should. We're the Warner Brothers!" said Yakko.

"Ahem." Dot looked at him annoyed.

"Oh right. And the Warner Sister. We're famous. I'm sure these people have heard of us. And if they haven't, you can bet your Nanny Granny Fanny they will soon."

"What do we do until then?" Wakko asked. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Recess!" Yakko shouted. They all ran toward the open park and played until everything was worn out. They were so busy, they didn't even realize a police car was pulling up next to them.

"What are you kids doing here?" the cop asked sternly.

"Playing. Duh," said Dot. "Do you know where everyone is?"

"It's Monday. Where do you think everyone is?" the policeman asked them. Yakko thought for a second.

"Weenie Hut Jr.'s for Mega Weenie Monday?" The cop was obviously not amused.

"Good guess, but no. Besides, that's now on Sunday." They all thought long and hard, but nothing was ringing a bell.

"Look sir. I love guessing games. Really. But we have to go find help. We don't belong here," said Yakko.

"Get in the car and I'll take you to where you belong." The Warners turned around and huddled together talking it over. After they finished, they faced the cop.

"Well, after our numerous whispers and incomprehensible talking, we accept! But you'll have to catch us first!" The trio got in a running stance, and took off. But because their toon powers were gone, they only ran as fast as the next Ordinary Joe. The police car drove right next to them. Finally, they gave up.

"All right. You win. Take us away," said Yakko holding up his wrists. The police car whisked the kids away to a large building. The cop let them outside and drove off. When they walked inside, there was bedlam everywhere.

"Where are we?" asked Wakko.

"It's either Munchkinland," said Yakko looking at all the little kids around them. "Or a school." An old teacher came marching through the halls.

"Get to class! All of you! This is a place for learning not having fun! It's your time you're wasting, not mine! Wake up!"

"I don't think we're in Oz," said Dot.

"If it is, Dorothy better hurry and kill that witch, or we're all doomed," said Yakko. The teacher came over to them.

"If you three don't get to class right now, you shall see the principal!"

"Hey, you remind me of Miss Flamiel!" said Wakko.

"Who's that?"

"She's a grumpy teacher who keeps her markers in certain places," said Dot. "Trust me, you don't want to reach in that drawer."

"Was she your teacher at an old school?"

"I guess you can say that. I mean, we don't belong here."

"You're exactly right. You don't belong here. You belong in class to get some knowledge in your tiny brains. Now get going!" she roared.

"Okay okay geez. Don't get your wrinkles in a knot," said Yakko. "By the way, you might want to get those ironed." With that, the three ran down the hallway into a classroom. Right in the middle if a lesson.

"And that is why children, you should never swallow a fly." The teacher looked up. "Hello kids. You must be new students."

"Yep. Very new," said Dot. Yakko and Wakko didn't hear a word she said. Her golden hair, her sapphire eyes, her pure white skin, were all too distracting.

"Hellooooooooo Teacher Nurse!" they shouted. The other kids giggled quietly. Dot blushed embarrassed red. Yakko ran up to the teacher.

"Did you work at Hooters when you were younger? Or in your case, last night?"

"Um, no. I've always been a teacher. Now if you'll just take your seat, we can began our next lesson." Wakko joined his brother.

"Where do you want me to take it?" he asked tongue out, getting drool everywhere.

"Back to your place I hope," said Yakko winking.

"Just sit down in those chairs please." They obeyed. "And now class, a lesson on the history of mothballs."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Class was over and lunch had begun. The cafeteria was full of hungry kids. Especially one in particular. Wakko put everything the kitchen had to offer on his tray. But he took his time eating.

"Hey, I can actually taste the flavor this time," he said with a full mouth. All the other children wanted to talk with these strange looking, um, visitors.

"Why do you look funny?"

"Why do you have tails?"

"What are you?"

"Can I sniff you?" Yakko stood up on his chair.

"Hold your horses little ones. We look funny, because we ARE funny. Hilarious, really. We have tails because we're awesome. Just like the last question, we're awesome. And no, you cannot sniff us, although I think one of you already has."

"Who are you though?" asked a small boy. Yakko's jaw dropped.

"You mean you don't know?" All of them shook their heads. Yakko jumped from his chair to the table. His siblings jumped with him. They pointed at themselves and shouted, " We're the Warner Brothers!"

"And the Warner Sister," added Dot with a curtsey.

"Do you know our names?" asked Wakko. The kids thought for a minute.

"Petree, Santa, and Nemo."

"Blackey, Whitey, and Blackey Whitey."

"Oreo, Salt, and Pepper."

"Joe, Joe, and Joe!" said one weird kid. Everyone looked at him. "What? Everyone's name is Joe." Dot spoke up.

"No, no, and definitely no. My name is Dot. The cutest thing alive!" She looked around hoping people would start lining up to take pictures or something, but nothing happened. "Tough crowd," she said.

"I'm Yakko, and this is my brother Wakko," said Yakko reaching his hand out to shake "Joe's".

"How come you two have rhyming names, and she doesn't?" he asked pointing at Dot.

"Because I'm a girl. Duh," said Dot, hands on her hips.

"Or because the creators ran out of ideas," said Yakko.

"Haven't you heard of us?" asked Wakko. The kids shook their heads again.

"We have a show on t.v.," said Yakko.

"We have a movie," said Wakko.

"We're awesome," said Dot.

"And we're zany!" they all said desperate to get remembered.

"You watch t.v. don't you?" asked Yakko.

"Yeah," they replied.

"And they show reruns don't they?" Another yes.

"Then why don't you watch our show? Animaniacs?" asked Wakko.

"I guess we're too busy watching shows on LIF Network," said a little girl.

"Yeah. And they're better than you," said another girl.

"How do you know? You haven't even seen it," Dot said.

"Well, I'm sure it's terrible. Look at you three. I don't even know what you are."

"I thought we already established that. We're awesome," said Yakko.

"What does LIF stand for anyway?" Dot asked.

"Learning Is Fun," the girl whose name was Suzanne said.

"Woah, woah, woah. Back that truck full of bologna slacks up. You watch THOSE lame channels?"

"Yeah! Like Reading is for Winners!"

"How to Convert Fractions to Decimals!"

"2+2= Fun!" The Warners couldn't believe their ears. These children watch shows like Extreme Measurements rather than their beloved Animaniacs. Yakko knew someone had to have watched them when they were a child.

"I think I know someone who watched us. I'll be right back." He ran out of the cafeteria, down the hall, into his classroom. The teacher looked up from her reading.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. Yes you can. You see, those you know, kids you teach? Yeah, they watch educational shows like I Didn't Know I was Dyslexic. So I figured you could go down there and explain the concept of a joke to them." The teacher gave Yakko a blank look.

"I would love to help you, but, I'm afraid I don't know who you are either." Yakko was taken aback.

"What?"

"Is it bad to say you're creeping me out with your dog/cat-like features staring at me?" Yakko was shocked. But he stood tall and firm.

"That's it. I've given you opportunities but you refused. I have no choice. We're through."

"We've never been together," the teacher said confused.

"You can't try to change my mind. I'm as stubborn as a mule." He turned his back to her and folded his arms.

"I'm not trying to change your mind at all. I've never ever EVER even been with you. I just met you!" Yakko turned around.

"Okay, if you insist!" He jumped in her arms. "But I get the big bathroom in our new house okay?"

"What are you talking about now?"

"Ehhhhhhh... Lindsey Wagner." Yakko jumped out of her arms and ran down the hall back to the cafeteria. Dot was sitting at the table with a bored expression while Wakko was just finishing creating his newest idea. His double, double, sandwich double, deluxe sandwich. With cheese. Yakko came bursting through the sandwich grabbing his siblings' hands. Lettuce, tomatoes, and cheese fell everywhere.

"My sandwich!" Wakko cried.

"Don't worry Wakko. I've got an idea better than any old snack-filled tower," said Yakko running out of the school.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Look. Those booger-eaters neither Miss Universe in Room 1 have the slightest idea who we are. We're going to a place where they HAVE to know us."

"But it's Monday. They're probably busy," said Dot.

"Not where we're going," said Yakko with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Yakko led his siblings down past alley ways and churches.

"Where is it?" Yakko asked himself.

"Where are we going?" Dot asked.

"If we lived in California in our world, we must be in California now! And if we kept walking this way, we'd end up in..." Yakko pulled back some bushes revealing a huge theme park. "Disneyland!" Kids ran from ride to ride. Parents wheezed while trying to keep up. Vomit flew onto unsuspecting victims from Splash Mountain. It was paradise. Magical, messy paradise.

"But Yakko, we don't interact with Disney," said Wakko whispering.

"I know, but it still wouldn't hurt to try. Besides. These visitors aren't busy, and since they spend weeknights here, they're smart," said Yakko.

"Where do we go first?" asked Dot.

"To the one who everyone loves!" Yakko knocked on a door and stepped back waiting for an answer. They heard someone talking behind the door and he sounded like he just woke up.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." The man opened the door and stared at the kids. He looked like he hadn't showered or slept in ages and his hair was a mess. Dot shuddered in disgust. "Oh my gosh, it's finally happened."

"What happened?" asked Dot.

"Mickey Mouse had children. With how much time he spends with Minnie, we knew it was bound to happen someday."

"We are NOT Mickey's kids," said Dot. "We aren't even mice."

"Good because that's the worst cosplay I've ever seen," said the man.

"This isn't cosplay either," said Yakko. "We're real beings."

"Then what ARE you supposed to be?" asked the man staring at them.

"Well, we're SUPPOSED to be ducks. But everyone had ducks so we became awesome," said Yakko smiling. The man continued to stare, this time a little creeped out.

"Look mister. We're just trying to find the said mouse. Have you seen him?" Wakko asked.

"You mean this?" The man reached beside him and pulled out a severed Mickey head. The Warners gasped.

"That's terrible!" cried Dot.

"That's murderous!" cried Yakko.

"That's disgusting," said Wakko. The man put the head down.

"Don't worry. It's just the head for a costume."

"Costume? Where is the REAL Mickey? Is he on break or something?" asked Dot.

"Or something. You see, he's not real. I play Mickey Mouse at Disneyland. And boy, does it ever take the energy out of you. Taking pictures, signing autograph books, always having that stupid grin on your face even when you're ticked," the man complained.

"Of course Mickey's real," said Wakko. He thought it over. "He is in our world at least."

"That explains it. Too bad we had to learn it the hard way," said Dot.

"What did you want with him anyway?" the man asked leaning against the door.

"We were hoping he could get everyone's attention on us, so we could shout to them who we are. Would you mind being a pretty pony princess and do it for us?" Yakko asked with that big smile of his and batting his eyelashes.

"I'd love to, but I'm tired, and I have to go to the bathroom. And everyone knows if Mickey doesn't go to the bathroom on time, there's gonna be clean-up on aisle 12." Before anyone could protest, the man slammed the door on them.

"I know what you mean," said Wakko looking down.

"Now what? These people are more stubborn than mules," said Dot.

"You're right. I'm gonna go ask a regular person. Maybe they're not stubborn." Yakko ran up to the first person he saw and jumped in her arms.

"Ewww! Get off of me you hamster!" the woman shrieked. "Don't you have a home to get back to?"

"Not until Wakko Warner 22 lets us go home. Let me ask you something. Do I remind you of anyone Sweetcheeks?" Yakko asked smiling. The woman thought.

"Groucho Marx?" His smile faded.

"No. Anyone else? Animated? A maniac? Animaniacs?" She thought a bit more.

"You know, you DO seem familiar." The Warners' eyes were full of hope. "Aren't you guys, Yakker, Snacko, and Spot?" Their hope shattered on the ground.

"No. But it was closer than anyone else here, we'll give you that. Bye." The trio left Disneyland and walked back to their park. They sat down on the bench and sang a little song. They changed the lyrics so they wouldn't have copyright issues. Not that it would matter anyway.

_Where's recognition we need it the most_

_You kick up the leaves and the memories are lost_

_They tell me "I've seen your face before"_

_They say it's the truth but I'm not sure_

_And I don't think we'll carry on_

_'Cause you're forgotten again_

_You're not recognized_

_Nobody knows you and the memories have died_

_Our t.v. show's gone_

_Our franchise is done_

_We fought with the real world and the real world has won_

_Forgotten again_

_The proof doesn't lie_

_They've called you by name just one last time_

_Forgotten again_

_You're forgotten again_

They finished the song and sighed. It had been a long time since they saw a friendly face. Or a friendly friend as Baloney put it.

"I just don't understand it," said Yakko. What are we doing wrong?"

"I don't know. And I'm tired of being here. I want to go home," said Wakko.

"Me too," Dot agreed. Yakko looked at his siblings sadly. Here, they weren't thought of or wanted and he couldn't do a thing about it. Everything he tried, failed.

"Don't worry, I'll get us home," he promised. Now he would have to think of something between the lines. Outside the box.

_**Behind the fourth wall.**_

It hit him. To get his siblings back home, he would have to use his crazy, zany antics, just like the show. Well, whatever he still had. Many of them were deprived from him. While he thought of a plan, he noticed it was getting late, and Wakko and Dot had fallen asleep on the park bench. He lay down next to them and decided to sleep on his ideas. He knew he would come up with something.

_He just knew it._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Back in the cartoon world, a search was on. The whole cast of Animaniacs was looking for the Warners. Rita and Runt looked in trash cans and boxes, the Goodfeathers searched every park, and Slappy blew up buildings making sure she didn't hear them inside.

"Yeah, that's the reason I'm blowin' 'em up."

Plotz was worried, yet elated. Part of their cast was missing, yet he didnt have to worry about their zaniness. It had been two days since anyone had seen the Warners. If Plotz was fortunate enough, he wouldnt see them again. Then again, what would he do with them gone? He couldn't just be Thaddeus Plotz the Warner Brothers CEO. The CEO was only a title the creaters gave him. He didn't know a thing about that career.

Pinky and Brain weren't looking for the Animaneys. They were too busy at the lab. Brain was looking for any problems his transporter might have picked up, or any that Pinky might have picked up.

Pinky was pacing the table worrying his tiny head off. He had no idea what happened to his friends and he also felt bad that he ruined Brain's plans. Again.

"Oh gee Brain! Narf! I hope it wasn't my fault! I do believe it was my fault! Zort! I should never have pressed that button! You never press the red button! And now the Warners are gone! Do you think I did that? Did I make them disappear? Poit!" Brain tried reassuring his friend.

"Calm down Pinky. It's not your fault. This time anyway," he said under his breath. "It was my fault for even installing such a button open for the Pinkys of the world to touch."

"There are more of me?" Pinky asked sniffling. Brain stopped short.

"Heavens I hope not." Pinky hugged him.

"They wouldn't compare to me right Brain? I'm the best!" Brain scowled.

"I hope we saved those coupons for counseling we got in the mail last Tuesday," he said. "You could really use them." Brain aimed his transporter at the same window it fired out of two days ago. "From this angle, the beam would have shot up. And unless the Warners were in outer space, it couldn't have hit them. The beam leaving earth's atmosphere would disintegrate anyway."

"Maybe it hit a mirror and fell on them," Pinky suggested. Brain looked up.

"Or a satellite. Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I think so Brain. But I don't know if anyone's tried to hicdown before." Brain blinked at his loopy friend. He shook his head and thought carefully about what caused the transporter to freak out like it did. He snapped his fingers, an idea turning on like a light bulb. It might not work, and he was hesitant, but he did it. He took it apart.

He pulled out every wire, every plug, every speck of dust. All the notions landed on Pinky as Brain threw everything behind him. He couldn't find anything wrong with it. For once, Brain's invention could have worked.

"I don't understand. I've checked everything. Nothing is defective. But why did it misfire?"

"Did you check the batteries?" Pinky asked playing with his tail.

"Batteries?"

"Yeah, they're right under the trans-thingy." Brain flipped the transporter on its back and sure enough, there was a battery pack. Brain opened it and flies and dust flew everywhere.

"When's the last time someone changed these?" Brain coughed.

"Maybe they need changing. That's probably why the trans-thingy when kahooey!" Pinky shouted waving his arms in the air.

"Maybe. But even so, where are we going to find another pair of quadruple C batteries?" Pinky shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. Do they even make those in Burbank?"

"I have my ways Pinky, don't doubt." Brain paced back and forth. "Now if I retrace my steps, I can go back to where I found the batteries to build it the first time! Come on Pinky! We've got batteries to find!"

"But what if they find us first?" Pinky asked. But Brain didn't hear him. He was already on his way to solving the Transporter Mishap Mystery.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama..." Yakko sang in his sleep. It wouldn't be the first time either. His thoughts, however, were quickly interrupted by someone gently shaking him.

"Wake up!" Dot shouted pushing and pulling him. One of his limbs would come off if he didn't do anything soon. So he woke up and got on two feet before Dot broke him. "It's about time you're up. You've been singing show tunes all night. My line finally crossed when I heard Panama."

"I'm sorry Dot. I can't help it if my soul sings at night while at day it works ever so hard just to fulfill its duty of satisfying my being. Boy, I wish Spielberg could've heard that. Do you think I'd get paid extra if I had said that on the show?"

Dot closed her eyes and shook her head. "So. What do you guys want to do today?"

"I don't know. What are my options?" asked Wakko.

"Well, we could slam our heads into trees, jump in a lake, take a hike, or make paper snowflakes. Your pick," Dot said.

"Never mind. I just want to go home. I'm starting to get sick I miss it so much. I think I'm houseill," moped Wakko.

"You mean homesick?" asked Yakko.

"No, that's too cliche." The trio was quiet for a moment but Yakko (surprise surprise) broke the silence.

"Well, we could always go back to the school. They may not have the slightest idea who we are, or how lucky they are to have us, but that doesn't mean we can't get a good education!" he said smiling wide.

"You want to see that teacher again don't you?" asked Dot.

"Very much so."

"Good idea! Let's go!" said Wakko as he and Yakko ran toward the school.

"Boys. They never change." Dot walked after her brothers toward the school they went to yesterday. It wasn't so bad. A little work here, a little food there. That Joe kid. Why does it seem every school has one?

They finally reached the school and after sneaking past several hall moniters, reached their classroom. Yakko and Wakko each put on their best looks, pushed the door open and shouted,

"Hellooooooooo Nurse!" That was a huge mistake when they opened their eyes. What was once a young, beautiful, kind-hearted woman, was now an old, crusty, and wrinkly hag. The boys were horrified.

"Oh no! It's that old meatloaf that Dot made! You know the one we threw out? It's caught up to us!" Yakko shouted.

"How dare you little girbal? I am NOT some home-cooked holiday meal! I am the teacher! Miss Terribleson."

"Miss? That explains it," Yakko said casually.

"I don't understand. Where is that nice and wonderful teacher nurse we saw yesterday?" asked Wakko looking around.

"Your other teacher is not here today. I'm the substitute. Now are you two gonna stand there and gape? Or sit down and listen?" Dot came in the room.

"What's all the fuss about?" She saw the dinosaur. "Woah! Where's the muffin for this raisin? What happened? Did you get left in the dryer too long?" The class erupted in laughter.

"Get out of my classroom! I don't need anymore trouble making brats!" Miss Terribleson shouted.

"Are you really sure you should be talking? I'm sure there hasn't been one asylum you haven't attended," Yakko said. The substitute was not amused.

"Get out, get out, get out!" She pointed at the open door. The Warners one by one stepped outside.

"Leave."

"Leave."

"Leave." Yakko closed the door behind him. He could just imagine that sunbleached elephant giving the kids extra homework because of him. Then he felt pretty bad. But he was quick to get over it and move on with his life.

"Cone on guys. I'm not gonna let that wet finger talk to you like that. And I'm certainly not going to let her substitute without checking with the pulchritude expert first."

"But Yakko, isn't that going to take the story away from the plot, getting everyone confused and distressed, wreaking havoc everywhere, causing the readers to rip out their hair and us having to hire a lawyer for Wakko Warner 22 because they got sued?" Dot asked.

"Yep."

"Okay."

"Besides. It will only be for a little while, and it's entertaining. So let's make like Monopoly and go go go!" Yakko and Dot headed toward the local neighborhood while Wakko stood for a second.

"I like that username." And he took off. Yakko weaved his way around mailboxes, shrubs, and baby strollers. He finally walked up to a small blue house with a white porch.

"Are you sure this is the right house?" Dot asked her brother. Yakko stepped up to the door with confidence.

"Of course I'm sure. I know exactly where she lives."

"How do you know?" Wakko asked this time. You might want to put a hold on that confidence buddy. Yakko stuttered.

"I may or may not have looked inside her wallet and accidentally found her house key and found where she lives."

"You were going through her personal items to spy on her?" Dot asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. I tried to slip my phone number in her wallet so she wouldn't get bored this Saturday night. I'm surprised she hasn't called yet. Oh, I also found her driver's license. Did you know her name is Jessica?"

"I love that name," Wakko drooled. Dot looked at him.

"Since when?"

"Five seconds ago." Yakko rolled his eyes and rang the doorbell. It took a few minutes, but someone finally answered. It was their teacher, Jessica Harrison. She was wearing a robe and slippers and her hair was a mess. Her fave was covered with red paint. Crying could be heard in the background.

"What happened? Did your grading pen explode on you?" asked Yakko.

"No, I'm just really busy right now."

"Doing what?"

"You see, I have three small children who need me right now and I just couldn't come to school today. I'm sorry." The boys were bewildered.

"Kids? You're married and you have KIDS? Boy this day just gets better and better." said Yakko. Jessica was just about to close her door but Yakko stopped her. "Wait. You can't stay here. There's a grouchy Antikythera Mechanism in the building and those kids need your help."

"Please? I don't want to look at her again. She scares me!" cried Wakko.

"I'm sorry. I have to take care of my kids. I'm sorry." Now, I don't know what came over Yakko, but he said something he would have regretted, if he had known he said it.

"We'll take care of your kids!" Yakko offered.

"You will?"

"We will?"

"Of course." The teacher was thrilled.

"Thank you so much. I know they'll be in good hands. Well, whatever you have. I'm going to get ready, then I'll leave you to it." She ran inside and Yakko smiled. He turned around to find Wakko and Dot annoyed at him.

"What have you done? Now we have to take care of a bunch screaming rugrats for six hours!"

"Is that what I said?" Yakko asked. Dot gave herself a facepalm. The teacher came back outside looking way better than before.

"Okay. The kids are inside and they're good little kids so you shouldn't have any trouble with them." She gave them each a quick hug then took off in her yellow slug bug. The Warners stepped inside and looked around.

The children were nowhere in sight. They thought they were in bed sleeping. Nope. Out of nowhere, three kids, two girls and one boy, jumped on the trio. They pulled their hair, bit their ears, and yanked on their tails.

"Can we keep you guys as pets?"

"You taste funny."

"Are you here to take care of us?"

"Where's Mommy?"

"What are you guys anyway?"

"Do you know Scooby-Doo?"

"Shouldnt have any trouble, huh?" Yakko pulled the kids off of them. "Okay. Six words. No, thanks, yes, school, awesome, and Scooby-Who?" he asked puzzled.

"Never mind that last one. I'm Jasmine," said the eldest.

"I'm Ariel, and this is Donald." The middle girl pointed to her brother. The Warmers stared at them.

"Our mom's a Disney freak," said Jasmine.

"Great," said Yakko sarcastically. He slapped his hands together. "Well, time for the taking of caring." He shooed the kids into the living room. Then pulled his siblings aside. "Okay. Here's what we can do. We can show these kids who we are before they're brainwashed with Cooking with Conjunctions."

"How do we do that?" asked Wakko.

"Ehhhhhhh... we'll sings them our songs! Come on!" Yakko pulled them inside the living room.

"All right kids. We're going to show you what REAL entertainment is," said Dot. She stood in the middle of the room and starting singing her favorite song.

_I'm cute, yes it's true_

_I really can't help it but what can I do_

_When you're cute, it just shows_

_With these two darling eyes and this cute little nose_

_With my pretty pink dress that's adorable yes _The kids cut her off.

"Um, what's the point of this song exactly?" asked Ariel.

"Me. Duh."

"Oh. Well, don't try out for American Idol okay? Next!" Dot scowled at them and walked to the side. Yakko took her place.

"See Dot? They don't want to hear about cuteness. They want to hear about countries!"

_United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama_

_Haiti, Jamaica, Peru_

_Republic Dominican, Cuba, Caribbean _He was stopped short too.

"Too boring. Next!" Wakko ran up. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard,

"Next!" He sadly walked to the couch. The kids stood up.

"We appreciate you trying, but, and we mean this in the nicest way possible, please stop trying." The Warners were heartbroken. All they could do for the next five and a half hours were watch the kids play with their toys. Finally the teacher came back.

"I'm home!"

"Mommy!" The children ran to her. She gave them a big hug. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot walked past her and outside.

""Wait. Don't you guys want your hug?" Yakko and Wakko jumped in her arms and hugged her. They jumped out and continued to walk outside. They sat on the curb and cogitated what to do next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The sun passed over the Warners, and the day was almost over. Pretty soon, it would be time to find another place to sleep. The Warners sat on the curb in silence, only breathing in and out lightly. Those breaths evolved into sighs, and those sighs into sighs of hunger.

"I'm hungry. I haven't eaten at all today," said Wakko.

"I know. None of us have," said Dot. "What time is it anyway?"

"It appears to be-" Yakko held his arm up hoping to see his watch that randomly appeared. But instead he saw, "-my wrist." He sighed. "Well, whatever time it is, it's not going to get us food faster. Let's go find someplace to eat." They got up from their curb and walked down the street. They passed libraries, schools, and even a show dancer club.

"No Yakko." Dot pulled him away from the window.

"Oh come on Dot! If I'm going to be stuck here, I might as well have some fun!"

"Not with every woman on the planet. And keep your "fun" rated G. Kids read this stuff."

"Not the stuff in between the chapters," said Yakko with a smirk. Dot roughly sighed dragging him away with Wakko walking behind them. His hands were behind his back and he just meandered along. Then he looked up and saw a small restaurant. Nothing big, just a small pizza shack with a glowing open sign.

"Hey guys look! I found somewhere!" he said as he pointed to the sign. Yakko looked over to another window.

"Wait. This place won't work."

"Why not?" asked Dot.

"Look at this." Yakko pointed to a small, square-shaped sign with **NO SHIRT, NO SHOES, NO SERVICE. (So get out)** written on it.

"We qualify for each of these. Except..." Dot slowly turned around to face Wakko.

"I may have a shirt, but I still don't have shoes."

"Then what will we do?" asked Yakko thinking hard. Dot looked over at Yakko and had a genius idea.

"Yakko! Take your pants off!" Yakko stared at her.

"Dot, I love you and all, but you're my sister and that's not really-"

"Just do it!" Yakko stepped inside a bush. A few minutes later, and his hand came out holding his khaki pants and belt. Dot took them and handed them to Wakko.

"What are these for?"

"For you to wear!"

"Wear? But they'll be miles too big on me!"

"Certainly not MILES," said the Yakko bush annoyed.

"That's why you put the belt on," said Dot rolling her eyes.

"Why should I wear Yakko's pants? It won't help with the shoe problem."

"Oh yes it will. Just put them on, and the belt so they won't fall down. And since they're Yakko's, they'll cover your feet. They won't know if you have shoes on or not."

"You're right. That's a good idea!"

"I know," sated Dot proudly. Wakko put on the pants and tied the belt around him. Sure enough, the pants covered his paws. "Now go inside the shack and order one large pepperoni pizza."

"Can you please make it quick? It's getting cold out here guys," said Yakko. Wakko walked through the door, tripping on his way. He waited in line for what seemed like two minutes. When it was his turn, he tripped on his way to the front.

"Um, sir? Are you all right?" asked the guy at the front register.

"No, more like half-right. Can I get a large pepperoni pizza?"

"Sure. Do you want fries with that?"

"Um, do fries even go with pizza?" asked Wakko.

"It's all a matter of opinion sir."

"No, that's okay. Oh! Can we get some sodas too?"

"We? What, are there other people in your pants or something?" the guy asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. If there were anybody, they'd be in my hat," said Wakko patting his beloved hat.

"Okay. That doesn't make any sense, but okay. How many do you want?"

"Three."

"Good grief. How many people do you have in there?"

"My family. There's three of us."

"Your family is in there?" the guy asked eyes wide.

"No. They're outside. I'm the only one who sports a shirt so they sent me inside."

"Bless you for doing something nobody else feels like doing."

"What's that?"

"Wear clothes." The man grabbed a pizza from someone behind him and handed it to Wakko. "Here you go. That'll be fifty bucks."

"Fifty? I thought this was a pizza place not a diamond shop!"

"This is America. We charge everything here by the crumb, and you have one large pepperoni pizza with three sodas. Do the math." Wakko looked around for something he could use.

"Hey mister, what's that?" Wakko pointed back to the kitchen.

"What?" The guy turned around and Wakko took his wallet without him noticing.

"Here you go. You can just take everything inside. I'm sure you'll find them to your liking." Wakko stumbled out of the store and the man looked inside the wallet finding his ID.

"Hey. This guy's not half bad looking." Wakko ran outside, set down their food, and gave the pants back to his brother. Yakko came back out of the bush.

"Nicely handled sibs. I couldn't have asked for a better team." He took a piece of pizza and when he bit into it, he spit it out. "Eww! What kind of pizza is this?" The trio looked inside and saw fries wedged in between the slices. The soda tasted like ketchup.

"Well, we did get charged by the crumb, and since we have two meals here, it isn't any wonder I paid his wallet."

"Well now what do we do? I'm not eating this french pizza," said Dot.

"Don't worry, I will." Wakko started eating and Dot just made a face.

"I hope we're going home soon, because I can't stand watching him eat like this."

"Didn't he always eat like this?" asked Yakko.

"Not this slow," Dot replied. " You do have an idea for getting back don't you Yakko? We are going home soon, right?" Yakko cleared his throat.

"Of course I do. We'll be outta here in no time!" Dot was hesitant, but she smiled at him. Yakko weakly smiled back, but deep down, he was worried. What if he couldn't get his siblings home? What would happen to everyone back at home? Would they forget them too? Surely they wouldn't. Surely their true fans wouldn't. Surely Steven wouldn't.

...

_Wait a minute!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was Wednesday morning at Acme labs. And everywhere else in Burbank. Rain dripped from under the clouds slowly drenching everything exposed on Earth. It almost seemed as if the clouds were crying, "I want Friday to come!"

Brain had finally found a quadruple C battery in some Earth Destroyer ray he found in a trash can. Funny how someone would throw that away. When he returned, he saw Pinky watching the LIF Network.

"Oh my! Knucklehead Nouns is the best show ever! Narf!" Pinky exclaimed.

"Ahem." Brain cleared his throat so Pinky would turn around. When he did, he laughed nervously.

"Heh heh. Except our show Brain," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I've got one word to sum up that title. Pinky. Short, catchy, and it fits just like a glove."

"Can it fit like a puzzle piece Brain?" asked Pinky. Brain sighed.

"Sure. Why don't you go finish that puzzle and let me work," he said pointing at the t.v.

"Okay!" Pinky happily returned to his show. Brain ran up to his transporter and opened the battery pack. He stuck his batteries inside, and closed it up.

"All right. Let's see if this works." Brain tipped the transporter upright and aimed it at the red x. It was a little stiff, because he just recently put it back together after taking it apart. He grabbed a ball of the table and set it down on target.

"Why are you taking a picture of my bouncy ball Brain?" Pinky asked confused.

"I'm not taking a picture. I'm testing it."

"I don't think my bouncy ball can do math Brain. Especially not the equations YOU give out." Brain scowled.

"Not that kind of test! I'm using it as a guinea pig. When I hit this button, the transporter should and will, shoot out a beam, sending this ball to the real world. We'll then use it on ourselves, and have the Warners back in no time."

"Oh goody!"Pinky ran up to Brain and gave him a bear hug.

"Pinky, for the love of all that is pure, and for the good of those who eat cheese, please get your paws off of me!" Pinky quickly let go of him.

"Oh! Sorry Brain," he said sheepishly. Brain rolled his eyes at the ignorance of his friend.

"Now I'll just press this button, and that bouncy ball will be gone in a flash!" Brain grinned menacingly as he pressed the button. The transporter powered up, and just as Brain foretold, a beam shot out and zapped the ball. It was gone in seconds.

"It's gone!" cried Pinky. Brain stared in disbelief.

"It worked," he said quietly. "It actually worked! Come on Pinky! We've got no time to lose!" He grabbed Pinky's hand and pulled him to the x.

"Where are we going? Poit! I hope it's to see Santa Claus!"

"Yeah. Maybe when we get there, you can ask him for a brain."

"Don't be silly. I already have one!" Pinky almost hugged him when Brain stopped him.

"Please don't." Brain once again pressed the button and the machine zapped them away!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Ow!" Dot groaned in pain. She looked beside her and saw a mouse-sized ball that had struck her arm. She glared at her brothers who held their hands up in defense.

"Don't look at us." Suddenly out of nowhere, a flashing light shone brilliantly in the Warner's eyes. Before they knew it, two realistic, albino white mice were at their feet. One had a large head and the other one had a long snout. No deducing was needed to figure out who they were.

"Brain? Pinky? What are you two doing here?" asked Wakko. The mice only squeaked as a response. But, of course, as being former toons themselves, the trio could understand them.

"We came here to bring you back!" shouted Pinky excitedly. He took a good look at them.

"Wow. You guys sure look like you haven't had a happy meal in a while."

"Don't remind us," said Yakko disgusted with the way they'd been living.

"How are you gonna take us back?" asked Dot. Brain thought for a bit.

"We- uh, I guess I hadn't really thought about that part yet." The Warners sighed in defeat.

"Well, no worries. I have an idea! We're going to to visit the one who has produced executively for several films and shows. He must be here, because he is a real person. Not a cartoon. Steven will see our sad state, hear our sob story, and find some way to return us back home," said Yakko eyes closed and hands on his hips.

"That is if we can find him," said Dot glancing around.

"No problem. We'll just find the Warner Brothers studio. It shouldn't take long. We are experts at tracking people down! How do you think we got so many episodes?" Yakko picked up the two mice and the quintet trekked on.

Reaching the studios, Yakko ran inside the main building. He hid Pinky and Brain in his pockets, afraid of scaring anyone. He stepped up to the front desk and tapped the silver bell.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked a middle-aged woman wearing those glasses with the chain on them.

"No, I don't. But-"

"Is anyone expecting you?" she interrupted.

"Uh, no. But I-"

"Do you have a visitor's pass?"

"No."

"Did you cause any damage to the building that you need to fix?"

"Not yet," said Yakko irritated.

"Young man? I'm afraid our policy states that unless you have a pass, invitation, appointment, or have proceeded to wreck this building, you can't come in." She came out from behind the desk and knelt down to Yakko's height. "Besides. No one under the age of seven without a grown up." She stood up and returned to her spot, picking up her Sudoku paper.

"I'm not seven years old!" Yakko shouted.

"Then how old are you?"

"I don't know. I've been alive since the thirties." The woman paid him no attention. He frowned deeply and climbed on her desk. "Listen. I have been transported from my home, to here. I've been sleeping in the streets for days. I haven't had a decent meal since last Thanksgiving! I've been trying to support my family while you sit there eating dust! The least you could do is get someone for me!" Wow. Yakko never ranted on like that. But when he did, that train comes full speed ahead. The woman hardly looked up from her work.

"Complaints go to the manager. Not me." Yakko jumped off her desk and walked over to a leather couch against the North wall. He pulled Pinky and Brain out from his pockets. It was time for plan B. After some quiet whispering, the two mice escaped Yakko's gloves and ran amuck around the lobby. It put up quite a show, I'll tell you that.

"Rats! Albino, horrid, filthy, rats! In my lobby! Run for your lives!" Everyone in the lobby ran outside hoping to escape the invasion. Yakko was just about to go to the elevators when he saw someone. Someone who didn't run.

It was a girl, with dirty/muddy blonde hair. She had gray-blue eyes, purple glasses that fit perfectly. She wore a white t-shirt underneath a gray sweatshirt. Denim jeans, and 1 Direction sneakers held her feet. She sat in a small chair by the water dispenser. Yakko walked over to her curiously, as he saw she didn't run.

"Hi." The girl looked up.

"Hi." She looked at him, and had to do a double take. Was this...? "Y-You're Yakko Warner?" Yakko smiled so wide, his eyes shone with happiness. Someone had, finally, recognized him.

"Finally! Do you know how happy I am?"

"No, do you know how shocked I am?"

"No."

"Good then we're even." Yakko gave her a hug and the girl blushed a little. "Someone just took away the hair in your mouth, didn't they?"

"You have no idea. So what's your name, if I may ask?"

"My name's Paige."

"Is your last name Nine?" Yakko joked. "So what are you doing here in a studio?"

"Well, I was just going home from my job at a Daycare. I stopped by to get a cup of free water. What are you doing here?"

"If I let you come with me, will you promise not to freak out?" Yakko asked.

"I promise. Besides. I'm not known for freaking out on anyone, even if it was a celebrity. Although being a cartoon makes it a little harder."

"All right." Yakko ran outside and came back with Wakko and Dot. Paige's mouth opened wide. Pinky and Brain ran up to Wakko and jumped on his hat.

"Pinky and the Brain are here too? This day gets better and better!" The six of them walked to the elevator and traveled from the lobby, to room 16. It was a complete guess, but they found Steven Spielberg's room. They ran inside, and shouted,

"Hellooooooooo Steven!" Steven recognized those voices immediately and turned around. He couldn't believe what he saw. Cartoons. Not just any, but cartoons he presented. In real life.

"Woah. How am I gonna explain this to mom?" He cleared his throat. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Yes. Yes you can. You see, Wakko, Dot, and I were transported here on accident. We've been trying to get home for days. Finally Pinky and the Brain showed up, so now we're all stuck. Paige just came with us to hear the story," explained Yakko.

"Yeah. I feel so bad for you. It must be hard staying somewhere you've never been to," said Paige feeling concerned.

"Thanks. So we came to you, hoping you could send us back home." Steven thought for a minute, then confirmed an idea.

"Don't worry guys. You'll go home soon."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The song is for you DJpaigeDJ!**

The Warners and mice were so ecstatic to hear those words. It had been a long time since they heard such reassuring sentences.

"We're going ho-ome! We're going ho-ome!" they sang. Paige smiled.

"That's great! But why am I here?"

"Good question. I think you can be on the next Animaniacs cartoon," said Steven.

"The next cartoon? I thought the show was canceled," said Dot.

"It was. But, if the team airs one more episode, you transport back home. I mean, you do have to act it out right?"

"And then everyone will remember us!" cried Wakko.

"Exactly! How do you think I got in the show?"

"But how did you get back home?" asked Yakko.

"Simple. I take the bus."

"Ohhhhhh," everyone said at once. Paige spoke up.

"Wait. What does this have to do with me?"

"You can help sing the song." Yakko nodded his head.

"Right. The song. What song?" They all pondered over what they could do to show the world who they were. Paige looked down at her shoes and git an idea.

"That's it!"

"What?"

"One Direction! We write a song to the tune of one of their songs. It ought to be catchy too. I mean, it's One Direction. Need I say more?"

"You know, that just might work. But which song?" They all racked their brains coming up with the lyrics to a legendary song. The animators drew all of the scenes, and they even drew Paige in.

"But if I'm in the cartoon, won't I be transported to your world?" she asked.

"Yeah. But you can always take the bus home," said Dot.

"True." Finally, the masterpiece was complete. It aired that evening, and almost the whole world was watching the Animaniacs revival. Their theme song was played, the title card came up. The Warners acted like their zany selves. Then, the show began. A song started playing, and the Warners, even Paige started singing their magnumopus, to the tune of "That's What Makes You Beautiful". Pinky and the Brain ran around in the background shrinking things with their ray they had been drawn with, never once hitting anyone else.

That's What Makes Us Animaniacs

**Yakko****: Remember me? Not probably**

**We are the Warners and in fact a fa-mi-ly**

**Wakko: We have been on television**

**But that doesn't get us recogni-i-tion**

**Dot: Everyone else can't seem to recall us**

**But that doesn't have to be you**

**All 3: Maybe our crazy antics freak you ou-ou-out**

**Maybe our feet on the ground smell like sauerkraut**

**So what if we puked on you in the round-about**

**And because of that one fact**

**They call us Animaniacs!**

**We're in the real world, don't look like no-bo-dy else**

**We're gonna have troubles la-ter on I can tell**

**Wait till we share with you news that on us befell**

**We'll tell you all of the facts**

**That came to Animaniacs!**

**Just sit back and relax**

**We're the Animaniacs!**

**Yakko: And up on stage this girl named Paige**

**Guest starred on our show, we paid her min-i-mu-um wage**

**All 3: So c-come on let's sing this song**

**We only have a few minutes hope it's not too lo-o-ong**

**Wakko: Everyone else calls us by the wrong name**

**Everyone else but you**

**All 3: Maybe our show being ceased killed all your brain cells**

**And by the looks of that place you need some major help**

**We watched LIF Network, had us overwhelmed**

**And because of that one fact**

**They call us Animaniacs!**

**We're black and white creatures we don't know what we are**

**Just call us awesome, it's good enough and a start**

**Paige: Watch Wakko as he rides in his Target sho-pping cart**

**All 3: We're zany to-oo the max**

**Because we're Animaniacs!**

**Just sit back and relax**

**We're the Animaniacs!**

**Paige: Na na na na**

**na na naaa**

**na na**

**na na na na**

**na na**

**Na na na na**

**na na naaa**

**na na**

**na na na na**

**na na**

**All 3: Don't think this is the limit that us three can get**

**Oh let us reassure you ain't seen no-thing yet**

**In this insane race of toons we are rea-dy set**

**Go-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh **

**Dot: That's what makes me beautiful!**

**All 3: Our jokes are colder than the North and Sou-outh poles**

**Hang on we'll transfer your call, please wait on hold**

**So come with us, new adventures will unfold**

**And because of these great facts**

**They call us Animaniacs!**

**All 4: We'll make you laugh and smi-le because we're funny **

**Yakko is hitting on girls oh so fer-vent-ly**

**We need our fans back, we need you so des-peratly**

**We'll have a couple of laughs **

**Because we're Animaniacs!**

**Just sit back and relax**

**Because we're Animaniacs!**

**There's baloney in our slacks**

**That's what makes us Animaniacs!**

And all while they sang that song, all six of them were transported to the cartoon world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

All was calm at the water tower. Everything was peaceful, everything had been made right. The Warners got back home safely, by transporting through the airing of their newest episode. So many people watched in fact, that they finally remembered who they were. Everyone in the cartoon world was so happy to see them again, that they threw them a huge welcome back party. Even Plotz was relieved to have them back home. Pinky and Brain destroyed their defective transporter, deciding they could always find some other way to rule the world. Paige had taken the bus home, and was allowed to come back to the toon world anytime she wanted. She just had to be aired in another of their episodes.

Since the party had lasted pretty much all night, it left Yakko muy cansado. He walked from his own bedroom, to his own couch, and sat down with his own seat. **(Let's hope so!)** He crossed his right leg over his left and turned on the television. He set the volume down to a minimum, hoping not to wake up his snoozing siblings. That party wiped them out hardcore. Dot had been doing the Macadamia with Minerva, Hello Nurse, and even the Goodfeathers. Wakko swung from a chandelier and landed in a chocolate-filled kiddy pool. Following him was Runt, Skippy, and even a forced Slappy, who could have sworn she broke a hip. And as for Yakko, well, he kept everyone else occupied with his talking. He chatted up quite the hurricane, and had them asleep faster than a man with wine at four in the morning. Now he was switching through the channels, searching for a good show.

"Boring, boring, been there, done that, yawn, Animaniacs parody, boring, bor- hey wait a minute!" Yakko went back two channels, and discovered something he was d-e-finitly not expecting. He ran to his bedroom using his normal toon speed and woke up his siblings. "Guys! Wake up! You're not gonna believe this! Come on! You won't know unless you look!"

"Why can't you bring the tv here for a change?" It could save us a lot time and energy," said Wakko in the most exhausted and annoyed sounding way. Yakko rolled his eyes.

"Come on!" He grabbed their arms rather harshly and yanked them out of bed. He practically dragged them out of bed and plopped them on the couch. "Wait till you guys see this!"

"Show me when I'm done hibernating," said Dot closing her eyes. Yakko shushed her and turned the volume up.

_"This just in. We're here to bring you the most stupid yet exciting news you'll ever hear. Everyone knows about the Warners' disappearance. And their journey, and how they got home from their hit single episode guest-starring Paige. That episode has made them so popular, that the media had decided to make a parody to collect even more money! So just sit back and relax, because the first episode will be airing in ten seconds!" _thetvreportersaid_._

"Parody?" cried Dot.

"Of Animaniacs?" cried Yakko.

"In ten seconds?" cried Wakko. After a moment of awkward silence, they listened to the tune of their beloved theme song. The screen showed three purple blobs coming out of a silo and stealing everything.

**It's time for Theftomaniacs!**

**And we steal things to the max!**

**So just sit back and relax**

**All your money we will pack**

**We're Theftomaniacs!**

**Come join the Purple brothers **

**And the Purple sister Spot**

**Just for fun we steal things and hopefully not get caught**

**They'd lock us in the silo, they've done that quite a lot**

**Others profane, they use cocaine, but that stuff we do not!**

**(What did you expect? It's a kids' show!)**

**We're Theftomaniacs **

**Spot is cute and Yakker yaks**

**Snakko packs away the snacks while Obama plays the sax**

**We're Theftomaniacs!**

**Meet Dinky and the Cranium who rob the universe**

**Badfeathers flock together, Wakky whacks them with her purse**

**Zippers just got mugged, now he needs Goodbye Nurse**

**Our minds are flipped, we tore the script, why bother to rehearse?**

**We're Theftomaniacs**

**We have "off the truck" free snacks**

**We steal things to the max**

**Pepper spray is in our slacks**

**We're Theftomany**

**Brand new namey**

**Theftomaniacs! Those are the facts!**

The trio was befuddled. That was awful. And they didn't have a hard time saying so either.

"That was terrible!"

"The worst thing I've ever seen!"

"How could they do something like this and not die from their unoriginality? If that's even a word," said Yakko. "And not to mention their character design. Blobs? Really? Who came up with that, a brick? That's not even a real thing! They don't even have appendages! How do they steal stuff?"

"They live in a silo? What yutz live in a silo?" asked Dot. " A water tower is way better." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"And I don't like how they portrayed that Snakko character. Always eating and pulling things out of his beanie. Where do they come up with these things?" asked Wakko. Yakko and Dot looked over at their oblivious brother and shook their heads.

"How could they make a parody out of us? We're supposed to make fun of everyone else, no the other way around!" said Dot.

"Looks like the media needs a little talking to. And who better than the Warners themselves!" said Yakko. The trio reached in their hammerspaces and pulled out three mallets. "Because remember kids!" Yakko told the audience. "Poking fun at the Animaniacs is Nay-okkay!"

The end

**Well, there you have it. That was one of my better stories and I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. I don't own anything. Not Animaniacs, no people, no music. I only own the lyrics to the songs. I don't even own Paige. A certain someone on this site was kind enough to allow me to put them in my story. I just want to give a big thanks to you! You were great! Thank you to everyone who read and/or reviewed my story. I love the support you give me, it really helps. Thank you Grace for helping me with the story and I enjoyed reading your stories as well. All right, I've gotta go now, so I'll see you around. Okay! I love you! Bye Bye!**

**-Wakko Warner 22**

**Wakko: That username is still pretty cool.**


End file.
